Paixão Adormecida
by Aquarius.fan
Summary: Durante uma missão, as quatro bestas sagradas recebem ajuda de Ayumi, Tamami e Tsubasa. Na missão, Shin descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Ayumi. Primeira fic em portugues


As quatro bestas sagradas estavam em missão a mando da Deusa, que também mandou as "noivas" das três bestas sagradas: Shin, Gai e Rey. Com as três novas ajudantes, os grupos ficaram: Shin e Ayumi; Rey e Tsubasa; e Gai, Tamami e Goh.

Shin e Ayumi estavam perdidos, já que Ayumi havia machucado sua perna.

– Desculpe-me, Shin-san… – Pede Ayumi envergonhada – Por minha causa estamos perdidos.

– Não é sua culpa, Ayumi-san. – Nega Shin, sorrindo – Como está no inverno, escurece mais rápido. Com isso, fica mais fácil se perder.

– Mas se eu não tivesse machucado a minha perna, se eu não fosse tão distraída, poderíamos ter ido nos encontrar com os demais. – Diz Ayumi. Ela começa a ficar com uma voz chorosa – Estou ficando com medo…

Shin pega na mão de Ayumi, deixando-a vermelha.

– É melhor segurar a minha mão, Ayumi-san. – Aconselha Shin – Não se preocupe você está comigo. Irei te proteger.

De repente Shin avista uma cabana velha.

– Olhe Ayumi-san! – Fala Shin, alegre, apontando a cabana – Uma cabana velha.

– Vamos lá. – Sorri Ayumi –

Quando Ayumi ia dar um passo, ela cai de dor.

– Ayumi-san, está doendo? – Pergunta Shin preocupado –

– Está… – Responde Ayumi quase chorando – Mas não se preocupe, Shin-san, eu estou bem.

Shin se abaixa e pega Ayumi nos braços.

– Eu te levo até a cabana. – Fala Shin sorrindo –

– Obrigada. – Agradece Ayumi, baixinho, se aconchegando nos braços de Shin –

Shin leva Ayumi até a cabana. Ao chegarem lá, percebem que realmente era uma cabana velha: Não tinha quase nada, apenas uma cama com um colchão velho.

– Bom, pelo menos tem uma cama. – Comenta Shin, indo até a cama –

Ele deixa Ayumi na cama e se dirige até a porta.

– Aonde você vai? – Sussurra Ayumi –

– Irei procurar algumas ervas para cuidar da sua perna. – Sorri Shin gentil –

– Por favor, não vá, Shin-san. – Pede Ayumi com medo – Não quero ficar sozinha.

– Mas e a sua perna? – Pergunta Shin preocupado –

– É só eu descansar. – Ayumi responde. Ela treme de frio. – Está uma noite fria.

– Está mesmo. – Concorda Shin, tirando o seu casaco. Ele vai até Ayumi e coloca seu casaco nas costas dela. – Vai se sentir melhor. Descanse bem. – E dá um beijo na testa dela –

Shin vai até um canto da cabana e se senta encostado na parede.

– 'Não conseguirei dormir. ' – Pensa Shin, olhando para o corpo de Ayumi deitado na cama – 'Quando eu voltar para casa eu durmo. '

Ao continuar olhando para Ayumi, percebe que a mesma fazia de tudo para esquentar suas pernas em vão. Afinal, ela estava de saia.

Shin se levanta e vai até a cama, se sentando na beirada. A cama faz um barulho, acordando Ayumi.

– Acordei você? – Pergunta Shin, sussurrando –

Ayumi faz que não com a cabeça.

– Não estou conseguindo dormir. – Responde Ayumi – Muito frio.

Shin ia tirar a camisa, quando é impedido por Ayumi.

– O que está fazendo Shin-san? – Pergunta Ayumi, tentando não fica vermelha –

– Vou usar minha camisa para esquentar suas pernas. – Responde Shin –

– Não precisa. – Nega Ayumi – Aí é você que vai ficar com frio.

– Queria ajudar, lhe aquecendo Ayumi-san. – Fala Shin –

Shin começa a passar a mão na perna de Ayumi para aquecê-la.

– Shin-san… – Geme Ayumi, baixinho –

– Desculpe. – Pede Shin, sem graça –

Ele continua a passar a mão pela perna de Ayumi, que tem que se segurar para não demonstrar o quanto estava gostando do "carinho" de Shin.

**[Pov's Shin on]**

Como a pele de Ayumi-san era macia. Como eu gostaria de ter o poder de Yuda e curar a sua perna com um beijo. Minha noiva… O que estou pensando? Ela é minha noiva porque a Deusa decretou.

**[Pov's Shin off]**

**[Pov's Ayumi on]**

Não, não posso. Shin-san não pode saber que sou apaixonada por ele. Não pode saber que eu estou gostando do modo como ele está aquecendo minhas pernas. Por que a Deusa pediu para acompanhar as quatro bestas?

**[Pov's Ayumi off]**

Shin olhava para Ayumi com tanta ternura. Será que Shin estava se apaixonando por sua "noiva"? De repente, ele abaixa seu rosto, levando seus lábios até os frágeis pés de Ayumi. Shin começa a beijá-los com doçura, como se tivesse o mesmo poder de seu amigo Yuda. Ayumi se surpreendera ainda mais com a atitude de seu amado. Enquanto isso, Shin sobe seus beijos tímidos até a canela de Ayumi. Ao ver que ia chegar na coxa, Shin pára seus beijos e sobe seu corpo, ficando encima dela. Ele a olha docemente antes de encostar seus lábios nos de Ayumi, iniciando um beijo.

**[Pov's Shin on]**

O que estou fazendo? Meu corpo não está respondendo aos meus comandos. Sinto Ayumi-san retribuir o meu beijo, timidamente. Eu tinha que parar, mas não posso, não quero. Sei que é errado, mas queria ela, desejava ela.

**[Pov's Shin off]**

**[Pov's Ayumi on]**

Meu corpo não acreditava ainda no que estava acontecendo. Shin-san, me beijando? Será que eu era correspondida? Como era bom sentir o doce dos lábios de Shin-san nos meus. Correspondi tímida, colocando minhas mãos em sua nuca.

**[Pov's Ayumi off]**

Shin se afasta de Ayumi e olha para ela, vermelho.

– Ayumi-san me desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim. – Pede Shin, se sentando na cama, envergonhado –

– Shin-san você não tem culpa. – Diz Ayumi, vermelha, se sentando – Eu também quis.

– Mas é errado. – Fala Shin – Somos amigos.

Ayumi pega a mão de Shin e coloca encima de seu coração.

– Sinta Shin-san. – Pede Ayumi, fechando os olhos – O pulsar do meu coração.

– Estou sentindo. – Comenta Shin, de olhos fechados também – Ele está batendo muito forte.

– Ele bate assim toda vez que estou com você. – Explica Ayumi vermelha – Toda a vez que você fala comigo, que você me olha, que você sorri para mim. Shin-san, eu sou apaixonada por você desde muito tempo.

– Quero lhe tomar como minha noiva, Ayumi-san. – Fala Shin, vermelho – Quero que sejas minha.

Shin volta a beijá-la e a deita novamente na cama. Ayumi, feliz, retribui o beijo, apaixonada. Shin pára de beijá-la e começa a beijar o pescoço dela docemente, enquanto suas mãos desabotoam a blusa de Ayumi. Após desabotoar a blusa de Ayumi por completo, Shin a olha, admirando.

– Você é linda Ayumi-chan. – Elogia Shin, vermelho –

– Pare de falar isso. – Pede Ayumi envergonhada – Falando assim me deixa sem graça.

Shin dá um sorriso e começa a beijar a barriga dela. Shin estava sendo muito cuidadoso, não queria machucar Ayumi. E também estava calmo. Aquela noite ia ser só deles.

– Sua pele é macia. – Fala Shin entre os beijos – Cheirosa.

Os dois se sentam na cama e olham um para o outro.

– Ayumi-chan, você tem certeza? – Pergunta Shin gentil – Não quero forçá-la a nada.

– Quero que seja meu primeiro homem Shin-kun. – Responde Ayumi – Eu te amo.

– Eu também. – Sorri Shin, tocando no rosto de Ayumi –

Ayumi, tímida, sobe a camisa de Shin e a tira. Ela vai até o pescoço dele e começa a beijar, timidamente, enquanto suas mãos soltam o cabelo dele. Shin fecha os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Ayumi em seu pescoço e, com suas mãos nas costas dela, começa a procurar o fecho do sutiã dela. Quando o acha, abre cuidadosamente e o tira. Ayumi deita Shin na cama ficando por cima dele, ainda beijando seu pescoço. Ela desce seus beijos até o peitoral de Shin e vai até a barriga.

– Ayumi-chan… – Geme Shin de leve –

Ayumi volta a beijá-lo e Shin a vira, agora ele ficando por cima. Eles se afastam e Ayumi ajuda a Shin tirar a calça, deixando-o de roupa íntima, enquanto Shin tirava a saia de Ayumi, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Shin coloca sua mão direita no seio esquerdo de Ayumi, enquanto sua boca ia direto para o seio direito.

– Shin… – Geme Ayumi vermelha –

– Está gostando Ayumi-chan? – Pergunta Shin, dando lambidas no bico do seio dela –

– S-sim. – Responde Ayumi. Sua resposta veio mais como um gemido –

Shin dava chupões e Ayumi gemia, adorando as carícias de Shin. Ele pára e faz o mesmo com o seio esquerdo, fazendo Ayumi gemer ainda mais. Shin desce sua outra mão até a feminilidade de Ayumi e começa a tocá-la, mesmo ela ainda estando de calcinha.

– Está molhada, Ayumi-chan… – Comenta Shin –

– Não faça esses comentários. – Diz Ayumi, envergonhada. Shin pressionava seu dedo lá embaixo – S-Shin!

– Machuquei? – Pergunta Shin preocupado –

– É bom… – Responde Ayumi, vermelha – Eu gosto.

Shin tira a calcinha de Ayumi e volta a tocá-la, sem nada. Ele desce seu corpo e começa a lambê-la, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas dela.

– S-Shin… Como é bom… – Geme Ayumi, gostando do que Shin estava fazendo –

– Está bem molhada. – Fala Shin, sem parar de lambê-la –

– Shin! – Repreende Ayumi, vermelha – Sabe que eu não gosto que comente.

– Mas eu gosto de comentar. – Sorri Shin, olhando para ela – Eu gosto de saber que você está gostando, minha linda.

Ayumi vai para cima dele e tira a única peça que faltava. Ao ver o membro de Shin, fica completamente vermelha.

– Por que está vermelha? – Pergunta Shin, surpreso –

– É a primeira vez que eu vejo um. – Responde Ayumi, tímida –

– Ayumi-chan você é virgem? – Pergunta Shin –

– Sou, pensei que soubesse ou imaginasse. – Responde Ayumi – Mas eu estou gostando da minha primeira experiência.

Ela pega o membro de Shin e começa a tocar.

– A-Ayumi-chan… – Geme Shin, vermelho –

– Pelo visto está gostando. – Ri Ayumi, nervosa –

Ayumi coloca a boca no membro de Shin, indo e voltando rápido.

– Ayumi-chan, é melhor você parar… - Aconselha Shin, mais vermelho ainda –

– Não está gostando? – Pergunta Ayumi, parando –

– Não é isso… – Responde Shin – Eu estou adorando, mas…

Ayumi volta a chupá-lo, mais rápido do que antes.

– Ayumi-chan eu vou…! – Começa Shin –

Shin goza na boca de Ayumi que engole tudo. Shin vai pra cima dela.

– Quero você agora, Ayumi-chan. – Pede Shin – Não vou esperar mais.

– Vá com calma. – Sorri Ayumi –

Shin sorri de volta e devagar começa a adentrar o corpo de Ayumi. Ao ver uma cara de dor em Ayumi pára.

– Não pára, por favor. – Pede Ayumi, enroscando suas pernas na cintura de Shin, incentivando-o – Vai fundo.

– Desculpa… – Diz Shin –

Shin dá uma estocada forte, o que faz Ayumi gritar de dor. Shin, ao ver que tinha ultrapassado a barreira, começa a fazer movimentos leves para Ayumi se acostumar com a sensação.

– Está doendo ainda? – Pergunta Shin preocupado –

– Não. – Responde Ayumi, abraçando Shin –

Shin começa a acelerar os movimentos e, juntos, os dois se entregam um ao outro. Os dois, após fazerem amor, se abraçam cansados, mas felizes.

– Eu te amo, Shin. – Declara Ayumi, feliz –

– Eu também, minha linda. – Diz Shin, sorrindo –

Os dois adormecem abraçados.

Amanhece…

Shin acorda e olha Ayumi, admirando-a. Ayumi estava dormindo com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Ela desperta e vê Shin observando-a.

– Está muito tempo acordado? – Pergunta Ayumi sonolenta –

– Acabei de acordar. – Sorri Shin, tocando no rosto dela – Dormiu bem?

– Dormi sim. – Responde Ayumi – Mas ainda estou com um pouco de sono.

– A noite foi cansativa. – Comenta Shin – Quando voltarmos para casa, a gente dorme mais um pouco.

– É mesmo! – Lembra Ayumi, se levantando rápido – O pessoal deve estar preocupado com a gente!

– Vamos nos vestir e ir embora. – Concorda Shin, se levantando também –

Shin e Ayumi se vestem entre beijos e carícias e vão embora da cabana.

Casa onde as quatro bestas sagradas estavam vivendo…

– Temos que avisar a Zeus do sumiço de Shin e Ayumi-san. – Diz Goh, preocupado, andando de um lado para outro –

– Não precisa Goh. – Fala Shin, entrando, carregando Ayumi –

– Shin! – Dizem os rapazes –

– Ayumi-chan! – Gritam Tsubasa e Tamami, indo abraçar a amiga –

– Estou bem meninas. – Ri Ayumi, abraçando as amigas –

– Ayumi-chan feriu o pé e nos perdemos. – Explica Shin – E tivemos que nos abrigar em uma cabana abandonada.

– Mas vocês estão bem não é? – Pergunta Rey –

– Estamos mais do que bem. – Sorri Shin –

– "Aconteceu algumas coisa com esses dois." – Pensa Goh estranhando – "Os olhos desses dois estão brilhando demais."

– Ayumi-chan nós temos que voltar. – Avisa Tamami –

– Mas já? – Pergunta Ayumi triste –

– A missão já foi concluída. – Responde Tsubasa –

Shin vai até Ayumi.

– Não se preocupe… – Pede Shin. Ele vai até a orelha de Ayumi – Sempre que puder pedirei a Deusa para você vir pra Terra.

Ele se afasta dela e os dois se beijam apaixonados, deixando todos surpresos, menos Goh.

– Sabia… – Sussurra Goh rindo –

Ayumi se afasta de Shin e desparece, junto com as duas.

– Vou para o meu quarto. – Diz Shin – Ainda estou com sono.

– O que fez essa noite para estar com sono? – Pergunta Goh dando um sorriso malicioso –

Shin dá um sorriso e sobe. Gai e Rey ficam com caras de bobos, sem entender nada.

Fim


End file.
